


Check

by snooperj



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, conflicts, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snooperj/pseuds/snooperj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka and Fuji were lovers, there was no doubt about that. But what Fuji didn’t know was that Tezuka was perpetually caught in a game of make-believe chess with one man who shared his feelings with the tensai - Atobe Keigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/gifts).



> Prompt: Chess  
> Pairing: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Fuji Syuusuke [Perfect Pair]
> 
> If this gets a decent reception I'll consider writing up a follow-up sequel of sorts and continue the drabble.
> 
> Cross-posted to ff.net under the author name: Coffee-dono entitled "Drabble: Chess"

Tezuka watched while Fuji slumbered on in their shared bed that morning. Ever since they moved in together, Fuji ultimately gave up waking up early and treasuring all the extra hours of sleep he could get. Not that Tezuka minded; he enjoyed watching him just like this everyday before he left for work.

A lot of things happened after they left high school and the tennis scene. When everyone expected Tezuka to go professional, he instead set his sights on more fulfilling work choices. He went on to study law and become a lawyer. Fuji on the other hand was a bit more carefree with his career choice. He did a lot of freelance work, savouring a lot of his extra hours at home to relax, wanting to be there when Tezuka came back through that door. Tezuka knew he should have encouraged Fuji to set his goals higher, but he also inwardly loved the idea of seeing Fuji there to greet him after a tough day at the office.

As far as their relationship went, it was going rather steadily. Whether or not it was a slow build-up, Tezuka and Fuji continued referring to each other as one another’s boyfriends and nothing more beyond that. People were urging them to take the next step. Tezuka wanted to as well. But circumstances made it difficult. 

Atobe, who was well aware of such limiting circumstances, had been eying Fuji for the longest time. It wasn’t a secret to Tezuka. What little they said to each other nowadays when they would chance upon meeting, Atobe usually just had one question to ask: 

“Are you going through with it yet?"

Whenever Tezuka avoided answering the question or giving a defeated negative response, Atobe would smirk that cocky smirk of his, strike his insight pose and leave. 

Tezuka never understood the logic. As far as he knew, Atobe was already seeing Jirou, and as far as Tezuka knew, they had already tied the knot. Atobe constantly and consistently pursuing Fuji like he did gave Tezuka the impression that Atobe’s feelings had shifted. And that unsettled Tezuka even more.

Every move Tezuka made, Atobe would match up to him. He had every means to do that. Metaphorically speaking, Atobe had more pieces on the chessboard, with more room to move around. Tezuka had limited options and was fighting a desperate battle. At that moment, Tezuka could clearly visualise the board:

Atobe had just moved his Bishop into Check.


	2. Critical Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka heads off to try and make sense of how to deal with his relationship problems until he receives an anonymous text message who seemed to know something he didn't.

Tezuka grabbed the keys from the cabinet top, ready to step out. He shook his head to dismiss the thought of Atobe ruining everything. His work stressed him out enough. He took one last glance towards a slumbering Fuji before he left, closing the door behind him.

By the end of the long day, Tezuka was just about ready to head home until he received a new message on his phone. Pulling it out and expecting it to be from Fuji telling him to hurry and mention what he made for dinner, he furrowed his brows to find that it came from an anonymous number.

Coffee at the corner cafe? It’s about A-T-O-B-E-. :]

Tezuka wondered who it was from and had half the mind to ignore it, but the fact that it was about Atobe made him curious. He responded to the message saying that he’d meet them now. After this, he texted Fuji that he’d be coming home a little later than usual before he went on his way.

When Tezuka arrived at the corner cafe not too far from his office, he stepped inside. He looked around before his eyes widened at the sight of one Akutagawa Jirou snoozing at the corner table. He wondered for a while if it was Jirou who sent the message and began giving the place another sweep. 

“Tezuka-kun!” came a sleepy voice as Jirou appeared to have woken up. He stretched his arms, suppressed a yawn and waved him over.

‘So it was him,’ Tezuka thought to himself as he made his way towards his table and took a seat across him. “Akutagawa-kun,”he acknowledged.

“Just Jirou’s fine~ I’m glad you responded, I was afraid you’d just ignore it.” Jirou paused to yawn again. “Do you want to get some coffee?"

“No thank you, Syuusuke’s waiting for me with dinner at home,” Tezuka responded.

Jirou stirred his probably cold cup of tea. “That’s true. I won’t keep you very long then~"

“You said you wanted… to talk about Atobe?"

Jirou paused as he abandoned his stirring and straightened up, looking more alert with an almost bitter expression. “He’s a big idiot,” he began.

‘Tell me something I don’t know.'

“Things between us were just fine when we got married. He was sweet, caring, and present. But ever since he and Fuji-kun reconnected through that sports event Fuji-kun covered, things became different. All Keigo kept worrying about since then was how Fuji-kun was, and how you were wasting so much time,” Jirou continued.

“And you didn’t complain?"

“I thought that it was a phase he’d eventually move on from,” Jirou admitted. "But I guess I was wrong..."

"You don't seem the type to just give up," Tezuka pointed out.

Jirou chuckled. "Neither are you," he fired back. 

Tezuka was taken aback before he smiled. "I suppose you're right about that." 

"You love Fuji-kun right?" 

"Of course."

"Then hold on to that," Jirou advised.

Tezuka could see the hurt in Jirou's eyes. "What keeps you fighting? If he has intentions of cheating then why didn't you just... file for a divorce?"

"Because I'm still holding on to a small glimmer of hope that Keigo would wake up and pay attention solely to his husband again," Jirou replied. "We've talked about this situation dozens of times and I just tell him I'm okay with it even if it hurts me deep down. Because I love him so much, Tezuka-kun." Jirou buried his face in his hands as he sobbed quietly, an overwhelming gush of emotions taking over.

Tezuka saw for the first time the raw emotions emanating from the narcoleptic man before him; the emotions of a man wholly loving another in spite of the impending betrayal. He came to respect Jirou for being the type of man who Atobe felt worthy to stand beside him, and more importantly continued to do so even as Atobe was beginning to stray. He reached out and gently patted Jirou on the shoulder. "Thank you for talking with me, Jirou."

It took a few moments for Jirou to recover as he wiped his tears away and smiled sheepishly. "Someone had to reassure you right? Don't be intimidated by Keigo, Tezuka-kun. Just do things at your own, comfortable pace. Make your move and just maybe... Keigo will remember his place and come back," Jirou said wistfully. "I'll figure something out."

Tezuka nodded and got to his feet. "Thank you," he said again, nodding his head in appreciation before he headed out and made the brisk walk home. He didn't want to waste any time. The talk with Jirou brought back his confidence, allowing him to see an opening in his mental chessboard battle with Atobe.

There was an opportunity to capture Atobe's Bishop and save his King from being taken. He just needed to make the move count.


	3. Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With reassurance from Jirou, Tezuka returns home to Fuji as the two have a heart-to-heart discussion on everything that’s going on.

Tezuka took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to his and Fuji's condo. His mind was still swimming in the facts of what he and Jirou had discussed just minutes before. Letting out the breath he was holding in, he slotted the key into the keyhole and turned it as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm back," he announced into the loft.

"Welcome back Mitsu~" Fuji greeted as he stepped into view, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. "I'm just about finished preparing dinner for us. You can wash up and we can settle down to eat."

"You delayed cooking when I messaged you?" Tezuka asked in slight surprise as he shed off his coat and hung it on the coat rack. 

"Of course~ We wouldn't want to be eating cold food right?" Fuji said with a chuckle. "Silly Mitsu." He headed back to their small kitchenette and transferred the food onto some serving plates and set it down in the middle of their table, already set for them to eat. "Mitsu, standing there is not going to get you fed, come and sit," he teased as he took off his apron and took his usual seat at their small dining table.

Tezuka nodded before he sat himself down. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was before he actually saw the food. "Thank you for the food," he said before they both tucked in.

After dinner, Tezuka washed the dishes before reuniting with Fuji on the bed, wrapping his arms around him from behind as soon as he settled.

"Something's on your mind," Fuji identified. "Anything you want to talk about with me?” he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Tezuka gripped Fuji a little tighter for a few seconds. “…It’s about Atobe."

“What about him?”

“You know he’s been eyeing you right?"

“So?"

“He’d be able to give you so much more than I ever could…"

Fuji opened his eyes and gently gripped on Tezuka's arms. “Mitsu… We’ve talked about this already…"

“I know we have. Many times. It’s just… given the circumstance, I won’t be able to give you the things you want as readily as Atobe could."

“Who am I with right now?"

Tezuka was confused by the question for a moment. “Me?"

Fuji nodded at this. “And do you know why?"

“Because you love me."

Fuji brought up Tezuka’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Exactly. I don’t mind that we can only do this much right now. I don’t mind that we’re going at our own pace. I know how hard you work, and I don’t mind that we’re still like this,” he explained, gesturing to their little common space. “As long as I’m with you, I’m more than content Mitsu.”

“Syuusuke…"

Fuji shifted so they were facing each other, gripping Tezuka’s hands. “As much as I care about Atobe as a friend, that will never amount to how much I love _you_ Tezuka Kunimitsu. And I want to spend the rest of my days with you, and only you.” With a smile, he leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips, with Tezuka reciprocated and pulled Fuji closer to him, afraid of letting go.

Reassured of this, Tezuka had finally started his move. On his mental chessboard, he moved his Rook and performed a Castle with his King, safe from Atobe’s Bishop.

_‘Your move, Atobe.'_


End file.
